starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Void Launch
|fgcolor= |name=Void Launch |prev= |conc= |next= |image=Kaldir SC2 Art2.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=Co-op Missions |date=2506 |place=Kaldir |result= |battles= |side1=Allied forces Cartwright's research team |side2= Amon's Forces Hybrid |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=2 commanders (depending of the player) Cartwright |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Destroy shuttles (7 waves) Do not allow 5 shuttles to escape |optgoal=Escort scientists to xel'naga shrines (3) |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |concatbott=x }} Void Launch is a mission in the Co-op Missions mode of Legacy of the Void. It is based on the Heart of the Swarm campaign map Shoot the Messenger.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Void Launch (in English). 2015-11-17. Background On the planet Kaldir, Amon's forces attempted to ferry forces through protoss warp conduits using captured Daelaam shuttles, in order to destroy the warp network from the inside. Allied forces were tasked by Cartwright and his research team to stop Amon from using the warp conduits. During the battle, Cartwright sent his research team to investigate the xel'naga shrines on the surface. Gameplay The players spawn in a large base on high ground along the south, with their expansions to the east and west. The enemy bases lie on high ground to the north, connected to the lower ground by three ramps. The warp conduits are not defended by enemies, and players can move freely between them. The players must destroy enemy shuttles that spawn and will fly to the warp conduits. If three shuttles escape, the mission is lost. The shuttles will spawn and move out in seven pre-set waves, each accompanied by enemy defenders. The first wave spawns at approximately six minutes into the mission, and consists of two shuttles flying from the central enemy base to the central conduit. The second wave spawns three shuttles at the central base to move on the eastern conduit, and then the third wave spawns the shuttles from the central base to fly to the western conduit. The fourth wave spawns three shuttles each from the western and eastern bases, and they fly to the western and central conduits, respectively. The fifth wave sees two shuttles spawn at each base, and all of them make for the central conduit. The sixth wave has four shuttles spawn at the western base and fly to the eastern conduit. The seventh and final wave is the most difficult. Two shuttles will spawn from the eastern base and three from the center, and they respectively fly to the center and western conduits. Afterward, two shuttles spawn from the center base and three from the western, and they fly to the eastern and central conduits. These shuttles will be escorted by, depending on difficulty and the enemy's race, a number of lokis, leviathans, and/or motherships. Static defenses around each conduit can help hold off enemy attack waves as well as the shuttles themselves. While enemy ground units may still be involved in attack waves, the shuttles are air units, as are most of their defending escorts. Thus, players should opt for an anti-air army in this mission. As bonus objectives, scientific research vessels will fly from the main base to one of three xel'naga shrines present on the map, where they will land and scan the shrine, taking sixty seconds to complete. Defending the ships until they complete their scans will earn bonus experience for each that survives. All of the shrines are defended by enemies, and attack waves and spawn and move on the shrines once the vessel lands, so the players will need to clear the area and hold it while the vessel works. The first vessel spawns after the first shuttle wave is destroyed and flies to a shrine in the center of the map. The second spawns after the third shuttle wave and flies to the eastern shrine, just north of the warp conduit. The final vessel spawns during the sixth wave and flies to the north-west. Mutators The following mutators have been applied to Void Launch. *Double Trouble *Rubber and Glue *Memorable Boss *Violent Night *Endless Infection *Shields Up! *Triple Threat *Special Delivery *White Out *Watch the Skies *Wheel of Misfortune *Delivery Guaranteed References es:Lanzamiento al Vacío Category:Co-op Missions maps